


We Met On the Beach

by Dapressoespresso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapressoespresso/pseuds/Dapressoespresso
Summary: ‘Bokuto when will you shut up about this lifeguard?’ ‘He’s not a lifeguard, he’s an angel that chose to bless the world with his presence.’ ‘yeah, okay.’In which surfer Bokuto goes to the beach nearly every day to bother lifeguard Akaashi, even though he doesn’t actually know how to surf.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	We Met On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story if you like it you can follow me on Twitter at @dapressoespresso or @miracleboykhai, I was sad and just wanted to write some fluff so here it is

Bokuto feels attacked. Attacked and offended. You see, Bokuto, a 23 year old man who was living a perfectly happy and normal life, went to the beach. That was his first mistake. After a friend of his, named hinata shouyou invited him to go surfer with he and his boyfriend, kageyama or something like that, he stupidly agreed. He thought this would be fun. This is not fun.

He forgot one important detail, he does not know how to surf. Not at all, not one bit. Another problem, there’s a pretty boy, no, a man, an ethereal and unbelievably beautiful man. That man is the lifeguard. Bokuto can not focus at all, which caused him to fall off his board multiple times. Around the seventh time he falls he hears the lifeguard laugh a little bit. The multi-color haired boy swears it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. He wants to hear it again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is rlly short but, Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed I’ll make a continuation to this soon <3


End file.
